


Fake Blood And Black Lipstick

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Halloween/Autumn Stories [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Crushes, Cute, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Texting, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Michael was panting, his cheeks flaming as red as the flyaway hair sticking to his forehead. He seemed to be attempting to sweat all of his face paint off which was gross as <i>fuck</i> but Calum looked gorgeous and there was black lipstick smeared <i>everywhere</i> and Michael had never had hot zombie-actor-sex in the backseat of his car before but he was <i>so</i> down, he swore.'</p><p>
  <b>Michael thinks Calum makes a cute zombie and Calum just wants to kiss Michael’s neck (probably).</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Blood And Black Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was: ' _Working together in a haunted house AU_ ' and I had a lot of fun writing this so hopefully you'll all like it!  
> Enjoy!

Michael’s been working at the Haunted House Scare Fest – as it was so imaginatively called – that popped up every year in town for the last four years because he needed the extra cash and, according to the guy who gave him the job _every_ Halloween, Michael apparently had a rather frightening look about him – which, okay, that was just _rude_.

Every year had been as boring as the last and this time around was shaping up to be _just_ as terrible.

Michael was in the dressing room / storage room at the back full of dust and _real_ cobwebs while a teenage girl - who looked like someone he had once gone to school with - applied the ‘zombie makeup’ to his face as he sipped his carton of chocolate milk through a straw. Michael could see his reflection in the mirror over the girl’s shoulder and he looked _really_ pissed off which, quite honestly, had to be a record because he hadn’t even had the first person throw a terrified _punch_ at him yet when he lurched out from around a corner and made them jump.

“You’re… you’re really getting into character for this, aren’t you?” the girl joked timidly when she took in Michael’s stony expression. He regarded her unblinkingly for several long moments and took great delight in watching her get more and more unnerved before he grudgingly cracked a smile.

“Sorry. I’m just tired, I guess.” _Tired and pissed off that this is the only fucking job I can ever get and it’s not even fun_. “I just want something exciting to happen, I think. It’s always the same here.”

The girl considered this for a moment and shrugged as she turned around to search for the little bottle of fake blood in her makeup box. “Maybe something different will happen this year then,” she said optimistically and Michael was just grumbling to himself about how unlikely _that_ was when the hottest boy he’d ever seen stuck his head round the door and cheerfully asked if this was the zombie dressing room.

Michael choked on his chocolate milk.

*

Michael really _hated_ his dick sometimes.

Because, sure, he was working in a haunted house and it was his job to scare people but he didn’t want to _traumatise_ anyone and end up in prison because he ran up to them in an attempt to make them jump and jabbed them in the leg with his boner or something.

Like, honestly, he was pretty sure he’d get locked up and his mum probably wouldn’t waste the weekly shopping money bailing him out of prison, _especially_ when he’d put his elbow in his bowl of cereal that morning and had spilt the whole fucking lot all over the floor, so essentially Michael was screwed.

 _Think about dead things_ , he thought frantically as Calum Hood appeared from the dressing room – finally fucking _dressed_ this time, thank _god_ – and gave Michael this eager smile as he bounded over, looking _so_ much like an excitable puppy that it was actually a little bit unnerving.

_Dead relatives. Dead puppies. Dead kittens._

“Hey, it’s Michael, right? You okay, dude? You look like you’re gonna cry or something,” Calum said uneasily, his voice concerned. Michael gave Calum his best glare because, yeah, okay, thinking about dead kittens had _so_ taken care of his problem but what the _fuck_? Michael hated himself sometimes. He really did.

“Yeah, it’s Michael,” he said, trying not to freak out because _Calum had remembered his name_! “I’m _fine_ ,” Michael muttered, running a hand through his red-dyed hair and making sure that it was still sticking up messily enough that he looked like he’d been turned into a zombie. There was fake blood drying in long streaks down his neck and his lips had been painted as black as the smudged circles around his eyes. Michael couldn’t say he liked wearing the contact lenses that much but he _knew_ he looked scary as fuck so he supposed he could live with it. “You excited to make some people cry, Calum?”

Michael had briefly thought about tagging on the name ‘Calvin’ to the end of that sentence instead of Calum’s actual name so that he wouldn’t seem too attached but Michael had decided at the last second that he’d just sound moronic instead.

“Yeah, dude, I can’t wait!” Calum said in this low, excited voice, Michael’s despair apparently already forgotten. Calum suddenly leant in close, his expression surprisingly earnest beneath the grisly face paint. “Hey, have you got any tips for me or whatever? I want this to be awesome!”

Michael’s heart gave this pathetic little flutter then because Calum was _really_ cute when he was excited and Michael thought he might be having palpitations of some sort. “Uh, not _really_ ,” he mumbled and Calum’s face fell a bit. Michael hurried to continue: “Like, I guess just be _really_ quiet and then you sneak up on them, right? It’s good to growl and lunge a bit but you’ve gotta be careful. Like, I know there’s a sign outside that says ‘Don’t touch the actors’ but I got punched in the eye last year and it fucking _hurt_.”

Calum’s eyes went a bit wide at that. “Shit, dude, were you okay?!”

“Nope because I had the contact lenses in, see? And one of them, like, tore or something and did something weird to the blood vessels but – look, I don’t know. It’s beside the point. Either way, Paul – he was the boss then although, unsurprisingly, they haven’t called him back this year – well, he didn’t want me complaining ‘ _officially_ ’ so he gave me a hundred quid to keep my mouth shut. I thought that was pretty fair once I’d picked all of the bits of plastic out of my eye… Or whatever the _hell_ contact lenses are made from…”

Calum looked a bit disgusted at that but he gave Michael a vaguely reassuring smile (that so did _not_ send his heart fluttering again, oh my fucking god, shut _up_ ) and retreated further into the shadows, as though he was suddenly wondering how safe his role really was.

“It’s fun, dude,” Michael assured him as a voice called out that there were two minutes until the doors open and that everyone should get in position. “Just roll with it.”

Calum gave Michael this really lovely smile then and leant forwards to whisper in his ear because the other actors were starting to hide nearby too. “Can I stick with you, Michael?”

Michael’s cheeks were scarlet under the greyish-green face paint but he fought to keep his voice steady as he replied: “Yeah, of course you can, Calum. Now shut up and get down. Here they come!”

*

The afternoon went pretty fast, all things considered.

Michael made two people actually _cry_ – yep, he was _so_ pleased about that fact – and he only had to duck a few half-hearted punches so he thought the day had been pretty successful.

(Although the best bit by _far_ had been when Michael was laying in wait behind a few artfully piled-up crates and Calum squeezed down beside him, this big smile on his cute face as he grinned at Michael – and really, how was _that_ fair? How could someone be so cute and have such a squishy face while _still_ having cheekbones and a jawline that looked like they could cut your hand if you touched it the wrong way?! Michael didn’t think that was _right_.)

He was in the dressing room wiping his makeup off and taking the contact lenses out carefully when Calum appeared in the doorway, his face red from being scrubbed and the top few buttons of his blood-stained shirt open to reveal a tattooed collarbone that Michael _really_ wanted to suck bruises into.

Michael did his best not to squeak when Calum made him jump (and failed dismally) and he shot the younger boy a sour look when Calum giggled and dropped down onto the desk beside Michael. “You’re getting _way_ too into this shit,” Michael warned but he was trying not to smile as Calum grinned at him, easing his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket.

“You got Facebook, Michael?” Calum asked as Michael finished cleaning his face and started searching for his beanie so that he could hide his hair until he was ready to shower at home. “I’ll add you if you like. We can maybe sort out driving in together if you want? Saves petrol and stuff, yeah?”

Michael was blushing so hard and all he could hope was that Calum would mistake the redness in his cheeks for him having wiped the makeup off too hard. “Yeah, sure! Saving the planet and all that,” Michael stammered, because he was a fucking _idiot_.

Calum laughed at him as he handed his phone over and Michael typed his name into the search bar, spelling it wrong a new record of _four_ times before he handed Calum the phone back once it was on his profile. Calum started scrolling down his wall then and, uncomfortable, Michael muttered something about getting changed and grabbed his bag, heading for the toilets at the back.

He spent as long as he could changing into skinny jeans and his Green Day t-shirt and hoodie but there was only so much time that could feasibly _take_ and, all too soon, he had to go back into the dressing room to collect the rest of his stuff. Michael wasn’t sure _why_ he was suddenly embarrassed, only that he messed around on his Facebook wall a lot with his best friend and occasional hook-up Ashton Irwin and they weren’t exactly _subtle_ about it and Michael was scared that Calum might not like it.

“You like some really awesome music!” Calum said brightly when Michael hesitantly slipped back into the room and it was with a great amount of relief that Michael sat back down into the chair he had been occupying beforehand.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “Gonna go home and play some more now actually, I think,” he said and, yeah, maybe he was showing off a _tiny_ bit. “I play guitar and sing,” he added when Calum gave him a curious look, and the younger boy smiled delightedly.

“That’s so cool! I play bass and sing a bit myself actually, now that you mention it,” Calum told him and Michael had to slump back in his seat a bit because _oh my god, someone fan him now, Calum was **wonderful**_! “Might head to my best friend Luke’s tonight actually, have a jamming session.”

“Sounds cool,” Michael told him, smiling as calmly as he could as he hoisted his rucksack up onto his shoulder. “I’m gonna head home now, I think, but see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure,” Calum said, getting to his feet and doing that weird thing guys did where they punched their friends on the arms. (And like, seriously, Michael would _never_ understand that. It seemed a bit caveman-ish if he was being perfectly honest.) “See ya tomorrow, Mikey.”

“Bye,” Michael echoed as the door swung shut… and then he froze.

 _Mikey… He called me **Mikey**_?!

Michael wore the same, ridiculously dreamy smile all the way home.

*

Michael thought he might like Calum Hood. Like, _really_ like him.

He was all cute and he had pretty, chocolate brown eyes and soft, fluffy-looking hair and tattoos and tanned skin that Michael _kind_ of wanted to taste and, like, it just wasn’t _fair_ that one person could be so hot, right? Was that fair? Michael didn’t know anymore.

Michael got so excited when he turned his laptop on that night and logged into Facebook, only to find the friend request from Calum that he’d somehow managed to _forget about_ , he managed to roll off of his bed and nearly crush his cat which didn’t even bear _thinking_ about because just, okay, **_no_**.

Michael _loved_ Mr. Cat – don’t laugh at him for the fucking name, damnit, he thought of it when he was _five_ and he refuses to be judged for that – and turning him into a pancake just because one _really_ cute… beautiful… lovely… _wonderful_ guy had…

Michael had lost his train of thought.

' _Back to totally not stalking Calum on Facebook_ ,' Michael thought as he began to stalk Calum’s Facebook.

He started with the photos first, looking through various profile pictures that got increasingly dorky as they went further back (and honestly, Michael had to pause at one point and laugh for a good five minutes because who would even _think_ of making tusks out of Quavers?) before he started on the rest of the photos in the albums.

Michael saw a lot of pictures of Calum with a blond boy who, judging by the tags, had to be Calum’s best friend Luke and Michael gave a startled laugh when he realised that it was Luke _Hemmings_ , this kid he’d gone to primary school with.

Michael’s smile faded when he looked at the photos Calum had been tagged in.

Because there were _girls_. Lots and lots of them... and _some_ of them looked a little more than _friendly_ with Calum and _that_ , of course, led Michael to consider something he’d been doing his best to ignore up until this point: Calum must be _straight_.

Michael sniffled pathetically then as he slammed his laptop shut, and he had to say that this Halloween had probably been his worst yet.

*

Michael was quickly discovering that it wasn’t easy – in fact, it was pretty damn _impossible_ – to avoid someone in a house that only had six rooms, one long corridor and a shared dressing room, and the next few weeks leading up to Halloween proper were _difficult_.

Michael could tell that Calum was hurt by the older boy’s behaviour but Michael couldn’t seem to _help_ it. He felt betrayed somehow, which was _ridiculous_ because it had been _him_ who had misread the signs (really _badly_ , might he add) and Michael felt like a fool.

He was angry and upset and, when Calum crept close to inquire what was wrong in a whisper because people were already being allowed into the haunted house, Michael exploded and scared a family _so_ badly that he made two little girls start sobbing. When Michael saw Calum looking at him like he was _crazy_ or something, he deflated and stalked off, not even _trying_ to keep up the pretence that he was one of the undead because, really, Michael had _had_ it.

He let himself into the staff corridor and went off in search of Sam, the woman who was in charge of the haunted house this year. He knocked on her door and let himself in when she gave a muffled answer, and then Michael stood there with his arms folded tightly across his chest to hide the fact that his hands were shaking because _fuck_ , he’d just embarrassed himself a lot and Calum probably hated him now which didn’t even _matter_ because he didn’t like Michael like that – _could_ never like Michael like that – because he was fucking _straight_.

Sam regarded Michael for a long, long time before she bit her lip and leaned forwards in her seat a little, her hands folded on the desk in front of her.

“You wanna go home sick, Michael?” she asked softly and Michael chewed on his black-painted lip to keep it from wobbling. He nodded silently and Sam came round the desk and patted his wrist comfortingly which was just about the _worst_ thing she could have done because now Michael _really_ wanted to cry and that would inevitably end in her hugging him and Michael smearing face paint all over her lilac cardigan and – _no_ , Michael was a _man_ (sort of) and he would behave like one, even if that _was_ a ridiculous sexist stereotype that indicated all the _more_ clearly why feminism was necessary and – okay, now probably wasn’t the time for this.

“You gonna be back in tomorrow?” Sam asked quietly and Michael swallowed past the lump in his throat, blinking hard and then making this weird squawking noise because he’d just dislodged one of his contact lenses.

“Yeah, don’t see why not,” Michael told her as he tried to fix it. “Um… thank you… And also, like, you might get a complaint? Like, I… I made two kids cry. Like, really, _properly_ cry. I… didn’t mean to.”

Sam sighed. “Oh joy,” she said sarcastically as she glanced up at Michael. “Um… can I ask what you did?”

“I… may have told them I was going to eat something if they didn’t get out of my way…” Michael swallowed uncomfortably and went red beneath his makeup when Sam sighed, nodding like she’d expected as much. “And by ‘ _told them_ ’, I mean roared in their faces… and by eat ‘ _something_ ’, I believe I said ‘ _your hearts and your stupid pet dog!_ ’ because they live down my road and I’ve seen them walking it and it’s this _ridiculous-_ looking thing with stupid long hair and _ribbons_  and sometimes they wake me up and – oh f-shit, I hope they don’t recognise me actually. They might tell my mum.”

Sam sighed deeply then, sitting down heavily in her swivel chair.

“Just go home, please, Michael. I’ll see you tomorrow. Please don’t verbally assault anyone else today.”

Michael sighed softly and turned towards the door. He wanted to go home and talk to Ashton about all of this, and see what _he_ had to say about it.

“I’ll try not to.”

“See that you don’t,” Sam muttered.

Michael left.

*

Calum caught up with Michael about a week later on Halloween night.

Michael had opted for keeping his makeup on that night after work since he _really_ couldn’t be bothered to linger in the haunted house’s dressing room for any longer than he needed to on the last night. All he’d done was take out his contact lenses and that had been that.

Michael just wanted to go home, shower, eat some fried chicken or something and then maybe watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, possibly with Ashton if he didn’t have to take his little brother and sister trick or treating again like he’d had to do last year, or maybe even with his _mum_ if she was home. Michael wasn’t sure.

He flinched when a hand closed around his arm in the dark and it was with a pathetic-sounding squeal that Michael tried to escape from a very embarrassed-looking Calum who suddenly seemed to realise that making someone jump at night-time in an otherwise-deserted car park on fucking  _Halloween_ was _A Really Stupid Thing To Do_.

“Sorry, sorry,” Calum apologised at once, releasing Michael’s arm and watching him with wide brown eyes, his face paint grim-looking in the darkness. “Michael, I… what _happened_? I thought we were getting on really well and then you just… _stopped_.”

Michael turned away from Calum, hanging his head a little as he unlocked his car and tossed his rucksack onto the passenger seat. He kept his back turned to Calum when he spoke next. “I… I thought you liked me and –”

“I _did_ like you,” Calum interjected and then he frowned, backtracking hurriedly. “I mean, I still _do_ like you, Mikey. What… what are you _talking_ about?”

“I mean I _really_ like you, Calum,” Michael spat out as he slowly turned to face Calum, pressing his eyes tightly shut because he _so_ didn’t need to see the rejection that would inevitably be coming his way right about now. “And you _don’t_ like me like that. I saw your Facebook, Calum… all those photos… You like _girls_ and, even if you _didn’t_ , I’d have to be _stupid_ to even _hope_ that you could like me in that way…” Michael fell silent then and his next words were quieter than a whisper but, somehow, Calum still heard him. “Guess I must _still_ be stupid then…”

There was a moment of complete silence before Calum lunged forwards and kissed him (and Michael’s knees may or may not have buckled at that).

Calum’s lips were soft and warm against his own and the familiar, slightly unpleasant taste of the black lipstick was marring the kiss but that only made it feel more _real_.

Real and _frightening_ because what the _fuck_ was going on here? Calum was _straight_ … wasn’t he?

Michael pushed Calum away shakily and the younger boy immediately stepped back, his expression _mortified_. “Oh shit, Mikey, I’m sorry! I thought you _wanted_ this and – and I’ll just go now because… Wow… I’ll just leave…”

“Please don’t,” Michael pleaded and… _shit_.

Michael had thought it before and he would undoubtedly think it again: his dick was a fucking _traitor_!

“I… I just… Why are you _doing_ this? Because it _can’t_ be like a one-time thing, Calum. It _can’t_. So if you’re just doing this because you feel _sorry_ for me or whatever then… then it’s not going to happen. You like _girls_ ,” Michael added because it seemed important to remind him. Calum blinked.

Michael didn’t think it was fair that it felt like his heart was breaking _and_ his dick was trying to escape the confines of his black skinny jeans by tearing a hole through them but he supposed life _wasn’t_ fair. Calum not being into guys had already proven that.

And then Calum destroyed that theory by stepping a little closer again and watching Michael with something that looked a _lot_ like lust in his dark eyes.

“I _do_ like girls,” Calum said slowly, edging closer _still_ as he licked his lips almost unconsciously. “But I like guys too.” Calum looked across at Michael then and the older boy’s clear green eyes widened considerably at Calum’s next words: “I like _you_ , Mikey, and I have since the day I met you.”              

“ _Oh_ ,” Michael breathed and Calum smiled slightly, despite his gaze almost _tripling_ in intensity. He stepped even _closer_ then, until he was right up in Michael’s space with the older boy’s back resting against the side of his car, and Michael swallowed because their dicks were like _millimetres_ apart and Michael couldn’t _stand_ this.

“Do you want this, Mikey?” Calum asked softly and Michael’s heart was racing in his chest, slamming against his ribs as his breath came in gasps.

“Yes! _Fuck_ , Calum, _yes_.”

Calum’s lips met Michael’s once more but there was an added undercurrent to it this time, something hotter and much more _urgent_ and, fuck, Michael had just groaned when their hips brushed together teasingly and Calum had taken the opportunity to lick into his mouth and Michael was going to end up biting his fucking tongue off by mistake if Calum did that… that _thing_ with his hips again just like a _real_ zombie and – _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_.

“Back seat, back seat,” Michael mumbled wildly as Calum kissed down his throat, hot open-mouthed kisses that made Michael feel weak at the knees as he scrabbled for the door handle, fighting to wrench the car door open.

He succeeded eventually and fell backwards onto the seat, and there was a moment when he simply lay on his back and struggled to catch his breath as Calum climbed in, shutting the door carefully behind him, and then he was on Michael again, biting at his neck and soothing the sting with his tongue afterwards and he hadn’t even _touched_ Michael there yet and he already felt like he was going to _explode_ and _oh my fucking god_ , this wasn’t going to take long at _all_.

It was almost like Calum _knew_ then because he pulled back abruptly, sitting back on the seat properly and pulling a slightly confused Michael into his lap.

Michael was panting, his cheeks flaming as red as the flyaway hair that was sticking to his forehead. He seemed to be attempting to sweat all of his face paint off which was gross as _fuck_ but Calum looked gorgeous and there was black lipstick smeared _everywhere_ and Michael had never had hot zombie-actor-sex in the backseat of his car before but he was _so_ down, he swore.

Michael whimpered when Calum undid the button of Michael’s jeans carefully and pulled the zip down. The older boy’s head fell down to rest against Calum’s shoulder and Michael pressed soft, breathless kisses to the tanned skin of Calum’s neck, whining high in his throat when Calum cupped him gently through the damp material of his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers and – _fuck_ , Michael had chosen a bad day to wear those.

Calum giggled a little when he saw them but he sounded almost _ashamed_ as he kissed Michael’s lips softly. “I’m sorry for making you sad,” he breathed, kissing Michael a little more firmly then before he licked at the seal of his lips. Michael opened up for him immediately. “Let me make it up to you,” Calum whispered into his mouth and it probably _shouldn’t_ have turned Michael on so much but it really, _really_ did and his boxers weren’t _quite_ giving him enough friction and Michael was going to go _mad_ like this. He was _certain_ of it.

Calum pulled back and held his hand out for Michael and the older boy suppressed a moan, sucking Calum’s fingers into his mouth one at a time and wetting them with his tongue before he moved onto his palm. Calum shifted uncomfortably, clearly just as hard as Michael, but his expression was determined and, when Michael finally drew back uncertainly, Calum pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and gently tugged Michael’s underwear down to free his dick.

Michael bucked up into Calum’s hand when he wrapped it gently around the warm, damp skin of Michael’s erection. His hands were large and soft with just a _few_ callouses from playing bass but Michael was pretty sure he’d never felt anything so good in his _life_.

Calum squeezed him tighter at the base and dragged his hand up _tantalisingly_ slowly, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading the pre-come down the shaft as his hand began to speed up.

Michael’s heart felt like it was clenching painfully tightly in his chest as he moaned and whined, thrusting up into Calum’s fist as the boy let Michael fuck his hand gently. Michael didn’t know what to _do_ with himself, it felt so good, and his head fell forwards again as he sucked a bruise into Calum’s neck and then another one, over the collarbone that had turned him on so much a few weeks previously (and still _did_ , if he was being completely honest with himself).

“ _Oh my god, Cal, oh my god,_ ” Michael whimpered, clutching at Calum’s strong shoulders tightly as the boy’s hand sped up even _more_ and, _god_ , Michael wasn’t going to last another _minute_.

“You’re so beautiful, Mikey,” Calum whispered as he twisted his wrist _just_ so and, in the end, that was what did it.

Michael fell apart with Calum’s name on his lips, coating Calum’s fist and both of their stomachs and, _shit_ , Michael might have wailed a little bit _right_ at the end there but hopefully Calum hadn’t noticed.

Michael’s forehead was still resting on Calum’s shoulder but it was a long moment before he drew in a ragged breath again, pressing tiny kisses of apology and thanks to the bruises now littering Calum’s neck. Michael gave a nervous titter of laughter then because it looked like a zombie really _had_ tried to get Calum.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Michael breathed which wasn’t _exactly_ what he’d been planning to say but he thought it still got the message across quite nicely. Michael leant forwards and kissed Calum’s lips once more before he tucked himself away, wincing a little at the mess, and pushed Calum so that his back was resting against the door. Michael wriggled down so that he could mouth at Calum’s hard dick through his jeans.

The whine that escaped Calum then was _particularly_ satisfying and Calum’s fingers gently stroking the older boy's messy hair helped him clear his head as he unzipped the jeans and pulled the younger boy's dick free. Michael fisted it slowly a few times, spreading the pre-come up and down the length of it before he looked up at Calum through his eyelashes, his lips more their usual cherry-red colour than the midnight black now because he had left _most_ of his lipstick on Calum’s neck.

“You don’t _have_ to, Mikey,” Calum gasped out but Michael just smirked as he leant down again and kitten-licked the tip, tasting him. Calum moaned, his head hitting the window with a dull _thunk_ as Michael took the head into his mouth experimentally, glancing up at Calum through his eyelashes again.

Michael had done this a fair few times before but he knew everyone liked different things and he kept that in mind as he bobbed his head a little, taking more of Calum into his mouth.

The younger boy was whimpering and moaning, his fingers still gently stroking Michael’s hair, and something suddenly occurred to Michael as he leant back. Calum whined at the loss of contact, his dark eyes fluttering open to show Michael that his pupils were _so_ dilated that the brown was almost invisible now.

“You can pull my hair if you like,” Michael said innocently and Calum moaned. “And… you know… you can, like, fuck my mouth if you want… I don’t mind.” Calum was staring at Michael like all of his birthdays and Christmases had come at once, and Michael had to admit that he was _preening_ under the attention.

He fucking _loved_ doing this.

“ _Really_?” Calum whispered like he _still_ couldn’t quite believe it. Michael smiled slightly.

“Yeah, in a minute. I’ll let you know when.”

Michael got back to work then, sucking more of Calum into his mouth and barely even _gagging_ when Calum’s tip brushed the back of his throat as the younger boy hesitantly threaded his fingers through Michael's fiery hair. Michael felt a thrill at that which only increased when he began to swallow Calum down, working to relax his throat as the muscles fluttered around Calum’s length.

Michael hummed experimentally then and Calum bucked his hips a little at the vibrations before muttering an apology. Michael looked up, silently telling Calum that it was fine – _more_ than fine, in all honesty, since he was pretty sure he liked this a bit _too_ much, if the way he was hardening in his pants again was any indication – and that he was ready.

“You sure?” Calum gasped and Michael nodded as much as he could with Calum’s dick down his throat. “Fuck, okay.”

Calum knotted his fingers tighter into Michael's hair then as he began to thrust his hips forwards, gently at first, barely moving them at all, but when it quickly became apparent that Michael _so_ had this covered, he grew a little more confident, rolling his hips as he fucked an _increasingly_ turned-on Michael who just _took_ it because he really, _really_ loved this.

“You’re so fucking _good_ at this, Mikey,” Calum breathed, his fingertips fluttering lightly over Michael’s soft cheeks as he stared with fascination at his flushed dick sliding between Michael’s swollen lips. “You’re so _beautiful_ , my god,” he breathed and Michael was _so_ happy right now.

Michael reached down and cupped Calum’s balls gently, rolling them around in his palm with a touch so soft it was barely there, and Calum’s hips stuttered as his movements began to grow frantic. His hips slammed forwards and there might have been tears in Michael’s eyes but he had never felt _less_ like crying in his life.

He felt fucking _alive_ now, as weird as that was, and when Calum gasped out a desperate, broken-sounding: “ _Mikey_ ” and tried to pull out in time, Michael just followed him although he was careful to keep Calum resting on his tongue so that he could taste him.

Michael moaned when Calum came down his throat and it was with an even _more_ intense feeling of contentment when Michael saw Calum’s eyes roll shut when he gasped out Michael’s name as his hips slowly stopped jerking.

Michael swallowed audibly, smirking a little around Calum’s softening dick when the boy groaned at that, and Michael pulled back gently, wiping his swollen mouth with the back of his hand and coughing a little because he hadn’t done that in a while and his throat was _certainly_ feeling it now.

“That was… _amazing_ ,” Calum breathed after perhaps thirty seconds, blinking down sleepily at Michael and smiling as he stroked his cheek gently. “You’re… _you’re_ amazing…” Calum suddenly looked concerned then and Michael wondered what he looked like. “Hey, are you okay?”

“ _I_ –” Michael paused to clear his throat but, when he tried to speak again, his voice was _just_ as hoarse. “ _I’m great_ ,” he croaked but Calum winced, his fingers gently brushing the red hair away from Michael’s forehead as he looked at him thoughtfully.

“There should be some water in my bag,” Calum told him, still a bit breathless, and Michael smiled gratefully, rootling around in the dark as he searched for it. Michael drank from it gratefully and settled back beside Calum on the seat, curling up and resting his head on the younger boy’s shoulder as Calum gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

Michael’s phone chimed with a text then and he sighed deeply, leaning forwards to retrieve it from his bag on the front passenger seat.

Calum giggled when he saw the contact name.

**[From MUMSY] Received at 23:12**

**_Had a few drinks at Jen’s tonight so I won’t be able to drive home tonight. Sorry, Mike. Will you be okay on your own tonight or do you want to come round here? Sure we can find a sofa for you to kip on if you want. If you are going home, please feed the kitty. If not, he’ll have to wait until the morning. Won’t kill him as he’s plenty ‘cuddly’ (as you call him) already. Love you lots, mum xxxxxx_ **

Michael rolled his eyes then, suppressing a smile when he saw Calum not-so-subtly reading the message over his shoulder. Michael snorted as he tapped out a hurried reply which roughly equated to: ‘ _no I don’t want to go to Jen’s, she’ll try to put makeup on me again and set me up with her daughter like last time_ ’ and hit send.

Calum snorted and Michael leant back again, twisting a little so that he could press a soft kiss to the underside of Calum’s jaw.

“What are you going to do then?” Calum asked softly, smiling down at Michael. “Any plans?”

“I’m going to go home, feed Mr. Cat –” Michael paused to silence Calum’s surprised snicker with a glare. “– and then I’m going to shower and make fried chicken and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

Michael smirked as he finished silently: ' _Oh yeah, and I’m going to go home and jerk off too but I’m not going to tell you that. It feels like over-sharing._ '

Calum sighed then, looking a bit wistful, and Michael grinned, playing along.

“Why? What are _you_ up to this evening, Cal?”

Calum looked hopeful as he watched Michael. “Nothing. My parents are staying away and my sister won’t be home tonight. Why?”

“I was just going to suggest you coming over to meet Mr. Cat but, you know, if you weren’t in the mood or whatever then _please_ don’t feel like you have to –”

Calum gave a happy little giggle (which he later denied _ever_ making, despite Michael eventually owning up to his wail from earlier… Well, maybe Calum tickled it out of him but it _still_ counted) and pressed his lips to Michael’s eagerly, beaming and looking very much like an excited puppy again.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Calum laughed and Michael rolled his eyes, pressing a brief kiss to Calum’s cheek before he opened the door unwillingly and walked around to the driver’s side.

“Are you staying in the back?” Michael asked with amusement when he saw that Calum still hadn’t moved. The younger boy grinned and nodded.

“Yep because I _really_ want to suck you off right now but I also don’t want you to crash the car, you feel me? Thought it might be safer this way. Less _temptation_ , see? Plus you’re all sweaty so…”

“Oh fuck off,” Michael said with a snort of laughter but he had to admit that Calum had a point, even if it _did_ include him too. “Maybe we’ll shower _before_ we feed Mr. Cat then,” he added and, true to his word, Michael led Calum straight upstairs when he parked outside his house about twenty minutes later.

(And if he and Calum fucked in the shower that night before they fed Mr. Cat, cuddled up under a blanket, and watched The Nightmare Before Christmas with a plate of fried chicken balanced between them while they occasionally fed each other, no one else had to know).

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had SO much fun writing this!  
> Please let me know what you thought with comments and kudos!  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
